Gathering Darkness (discontinued)
by Ekidna
Summary: The Dark Forest is rising, and the four Clans are in trouble. When cats begin disappearing tensions and suspicions rise. In the midst of all this FadedSpirit has delivered a prophecy 'Darkness is coming, a darkness not even StarClan can face. Nine lives our hopes rest on.'
1. Allegiances

Ok, this is my first published fanfiction ever, so I hope it's alright. I've written a few before this, but they were crap. If it sucks, then sorry. Anyway here are the allegiances, so enjoy.

I will try to update weekly.

* * *

LightClan:

Leader- Blazestar- black and ginger she-cat

Deputy- Rockpool- grey tom

Apprentice- Wavepaw- white she-cat

Healers- Fogfeather- light grey she-cat

Earthsong- brown tom

Warriors- Darkmist- black and grey she-cat

Apprentice- Nightpaw- black she-cat

Sunstep- ginger tom

Firetail- ginger she-cat

Dustclaw- grey tom

Apprentice- Skypaw- brown tabby tom

Sandblaze- tortoiseshell she-cat

Cloudclaw- white tom

Ashstorm- dark grey tom

Whitetail- light grey tom

Stormclaw- black she-cat

Icefire- white she-cat

Apprentice- Silverpaw- silver tom

Blackgull- black and white she-cat

Morninglight- pale ginger tom

Ripplereed- brown tabby tom

Stonefall- grey tabby tom

Dawnfire- ginger she-cat

Pebbletail- black tom

Apprentice- Cragpaw- grey tom

Smokeclaw- pale grey she-cat

Shadowwhisper- dark grey tom

Queens- Snowbird- brown and white she-cat, mother to Dustclaw's kits, Pouncekit, a silver she-kit, Lightningkit, a ginger she-kit, and Thunderkit, a ginger tom-kit

Brightwing- tortoiseshell she-cat, mother to Ripplereed's kits, Moonkit, a white she-kit, and Dewkit, a white tom-kit

Elders- Boneclaw- brown tom

Riverwhisker- blueish-grey tom

* * *

BirdClan:

Leader- Eaglestar- brown tom

Deputy- Hawkwind- brown and grey she-cat

Healers- Heronwing- white she-cat

Parrotclaw- ginger tom

Warriors- Robintail- black tom

Apprentice- Kestrelpaw- pale brown she-cat

Jayblaze- ginger and white she-cat

Owlcall- black she-cat

Apprentice- Sparrowpaw- ginger and brown tom

Ploverflight- white tom

Swallowclaw- grey tom

Jackdawleaf- grey tabby tom

Goosetail- white and black tom

Gullwhisker- black and brown she-cat

Ternflight- ginger she-cat

Apprentice- Crowpaw- black she-cat

Swanfeather- white she-cat

Vulturefang- dark grey tom

Swiftfoot- light brown she-cat

Grouseclaw- dark grey tabby tom

Dovefeather- light grey she-cat

Apprentice- Falconpaw- black and white she-cat

Shrikesong- black and dark grey tom

Wrenpelt- ginger tabby tom

Starlingroar- black tom

Apprentice- Harrierpaw- grey tom

Queens- Thrushsong- white she-cat, mother to Starlingroar's kits, Ospreykit, a white and brown she-kit, Quailkit, a black tom-kit, and Cranekit, a black she-kit

Larkshine- silver she-cat, mother to Eaglestar's kits, Egretkit, a silver tom-kit, and Kitekit, a brown tom-kit

Elders- Ibisfeather- white she-cat

Storkwing- ginger tom

* * *

PlantClan

Leader- Oakstar- white tom

Deputy- Brambleleap- tortoiseshell she-cat

Healers- Violetecho- white she-cat

Hazeltail- brown tabby she-cat

Warriors- Sorrelwhisker- tortoiseshell she-cat

Acornshade- brown tabby she-cat

Palmfur- ginger tom

Hollyleaf- black she-cat

Apprentice- Birchpaw- white tom

Fernfang- dark brown tom

Apprentice- Rosepaw- ginger and white tom

Rowanberry- grey she-cat

Ivyclaw- black and ginger tom

Cedarsong- dark brown tom

Barkflight- grey and white tom

Apprentice- Thornpaw- brown tom

Sagecloud- white she-cat

Heatherbird- grey and white she-cat

Gorsetail- brown tabby tom

Thistlefire- black tom

Sedgeslice- pale brown tom

Apprentice- Berrypaw- black she-cat

Needletail- white tom

Willowmist- dappled golden she-cat

Reedrustle- silver she-cat

Apprentice- Leafpaw- black tom

Mosspelt- black and brown tom

Queens- Beechfur- grey and white she-cat, mother to Cedarsong's kits, Firconekit, a dark grey she-kit, Pinekit, a dark brown and white tom-kit, and Maplekit, a light grey tom-kit

Petalfoot- brown she-cat, mother to Palmfur's kits, Nettlekit, a tortoiseshell she-kit, and Alderkit, a ginger tom-kit

Elders- Brackentail- brown tom

Briarheart- white tom

* * *

AnimalClan:

Leader- Leopardstar- bengal she-cat

Deputy- Hareleap- light brown tom

Apprentice- Squirrelpaw- ginger tom

Healers- Sheeptail- white she-cat

Mousepelt- black tom

Warriors- Ratfang- dark grey tom

Shrewclaw- silver tom

Weaselclaw- black and grey she-cat

Apprentice- Foxpaw- Ginger she-cat

Volestem- tortoiseshell she-cat

Horseflight- dappled silver she-cat

Turtleshell- dappled golden tom

Apprentice- Tigerpaw- Ginger and black striped she-cat

Mothfang- brown she-cat

Dogfire- black and white tom

Stoatblaze- light brown and grey she-cat

Lizardwing- black and brown tom

Adderscale- dappled grey tom

Apprentice- Otterpaw- light brown and black she-cat

Troutstone- grey tabby tom

Wolfsky- black bengal she-cat

Apprentice- Badgerpaw- white she-cat

Frogtail- grey and white tom

Herringrain- silver tom

Bearheart- dark brown tom

Pumashade- black bengal she-cat

Skunkpelt- black and white she-cat

Queens- Deerleap- brown tabby she-cat, mother to Turtleshell's kits, Lionkit, a golden she-cat, Snakekit, a grey tabby tom, and Minnowkit, a silver she-cat

Fawnstep- tortoiseshell she-cat, mother to Adderscale's kits, Beetlekit, a black and silver tom, and Rabbitkit, a brown she-cat

Elders- Spiderleaf- brown tabby she-cat

Antclaw- dark grey tom

* * *

Other Cats

Shade- glossy-furred black tom

Slant- silver tabby she-cat

Swish- silver she-cat

Ricky- ginger tom

* * *

Hopefully those names are ok. There are a lot of cats outside the Clans in this story, so the Other Cats bit only goes up to Chapter 4. If the names are crap, you can suggest a new name to be put in its place. If any of these names are actual Clan cats, then it was a mistake. I tried to make my own names.

-SkyStorm


	2. Prologue

A white cat with stars in his fur trod down the narrow path that led to a shining silver pool.

"You took your time," a black she-cat mewed softly.

"I seem to have arrived before the others, Ravenstar."

Ravenstar snorted. "They won't be here until after moonhigh, no doubt." Her gaze sharpened. "Did you come alone?"

The white tom nodded. "Yes. Why is that so important to you?"

"Not to me," she replied. "I was not the one who called this meeting, Whitestar."

The silver and gold cat waiting in the shadows pricked his ears.

A brown she-cat and a golden tom stepped into the circle of light around the pool.

"Thornstar, Lionstar!" Whitestar mewed.

"You're earlier than I expected," Ravenstar said.

Thornstar purred in amusement. "Typical Ravenstar."

"It's good to see you again," Lionstar mewed, dipping his head to the former BirdClan leader. "And you too, Whitestar."

"Same to you."

"Enough of this," Thornstar cut in. "Why are we here?"

Ravenstar wrapped her tail around her paws. "I don't know."

Thornstar growled in annoyance. "How can you not know? You called us together."

"She did not," a faint but firm voice cut in.

The four leaders were on instant alert, unsheathing their claws and glancing around nervously.

"Where are you?" Thornstar snarled. "Show yourself!"

"Curb your tongue and your temper, Thornstar. It will get you in trouble one day."

A faded white she-cat materialised.

Ravenstar dipped her head. "FadedSpirit."

The other leaders looked in surprise at the famed cat who had brought the Clans together.

"Trouble is coming," FadedSpirit mewed. "Trouble the likes of which we have never seen before. StarClan will be powerless before it's might."

"We must choose living cats to defend the Clans, then," Lionstar mewed.

"We must be careful who we choose," Whitestar warned. "We need strong-minded cats."

"Indeed," FadedSpirit said. "Two strong, young cats chosen by each of you, and I shall choose another."

"Nine cats," Ravenstar mewed.

"Nine lives," FadedSpirit agreed. "Nine lives that hold all our futures in their paws. Nine lives that have the power to beat back the gathering darkness."

"But will they succeed?" the gold and silver cat murmured to himself. He smiled as an idea hit him. "Perhaps you can help, Earthsong. You have the power to change everything."

* * *

Well, that was the prologue. Hope it was ok and please review.

-SkyStorm


	3. One- Capture

Right, now the real story begins. Enjoy!

Reviews-

 **Cloudy Dreamcatcher** \- Thanks! I'm so happy you like it. Don't worry, I'll keep the story going.

* * *

Earthsong stretched and hauled himself out of his nest. Something felt different, there was a tingling in his muscles and he felt far stronger.

"Would you mind collecting some marigold?" Fogfeather called from deeper in the den. "We're low because of the battle."

"Sure."

Earthsong shook himself and padded out of the den, almost bumping into Nightpaw.

"What's up?" he sighed.

"My scratch started to bleed last night," she mewed.

"I'm getting marigold. Go see Fogfeather."

Earthsong brushed past her, stepping away when he felt an eerie cold radiating off her pelt.

"What?" Nightpaw asked.

Earthsong glanced back at her. The shadows seemed darker around her somehow.

"Nothing," he said, shaken.

Earthsong stumbled out of the den and raced into the forest, collapsing by the lake. Something was wrong with him. But what?

"Nothing is wrong with you, young healer."

A mottled gold and silver cat stepped into view.

"Why are you here? We don't let cats from other Clans into LightClan territory," Earthsong snarled.

"Surely dead cats don't frighten you?"

"Oh, sorry," Earthsong mewed. "I didn't realise, if I had I..."

The tom stopped him. "It's ok."

"What's your name?"

"I am Silvergold."

"You said there was nothing wrong with me," Earthsong prompted him.

"There's not," Silvergold purred. "StarClan has given you a gift to sense the cats who would do bad to the Clan that raised them. Have you sensed anyone yet?"

"Nightpaw, I think," Earthsong answered, feeling a thrill run through him.

StarClan had chosen him for this!

"Keep a close watch on her," Silvergold mewed. "If possible remove her from the Clan, if you do this bring her to me."

"I can't do that," Earthsong protested. "I'm just a healer, you'd need a warrior for that."

"StarClan has given you the strength to do this. But another cat might help you."

"Who?"

Silvergold paused, thinking. "I would try Dustclaw."

Earthsong considered it. Dustclaw mentored her brother, Skypaw, so he could easily watch Nightpaw. And he also had no attachments to the black apprentice.

"That will work. Thank you Silvergold!"

But the StarClan cat was already gone.

* * *

Earthsong called Dustclaw over as night fell.

"What is it?" he asked.

Earthsong quickly told him what had happened.

"I'm not watching over her. Get the cat out of LightClan straight away! She's not hurting Snowbird or the kits!"

"How do we get her out?"

"She's on guard duty tonight. Just get her out of camp. Say you're collecting herbs or something," Dustclaw hissed.

"Ok," Earthsong purred.

He padded over to sit next to Fogfeather. She glanced over at him.

"I need you to go find some more marigold," Fogfeather mewed. "You barely got any before and I'm afraid Stormclaw's wound is infected. She shouldn't have fought so close to kitting."

Earthsong nodded. "See you later then."

Earthsong slipped out of camp and waited a few fox-lengths from the entrance, hidden in shadow. After a while he saw Darkmist bring her apprentice up.

"A warrior will replace you on watch later," she mewed.

Nightpaw nodded and her mentor padded into the warrior's den. Earthsong watched the apprentice stare into the darkness. He wondered which Clan she was working for. BirdClan didn't seem likely, as she'd fought alongside LightClan in the battle a few days ago. PlantClan was on the other side of the meeting hollow, so it couldn't be them. It could possibly be AnimalClan, but the two Clans were at peace, so he doubted it. That left one possibility. Nightpaw must be working for the rogues! That would make sense. The rogues had started attacking after Nightpaw had been made an apprentice, when she could have contacted them. And Silvergold had hinted that there were more traitors! Maybe in LightClan, maybe in other Clans. Earthsong snapped out of his thoughts as he noticed Dustclaw approaching.

"I'm here to replace you on watch," the grey warrior mewed.

"Ok," Nightpaw said, stepping away.

Earthsong realised this was his chance. He stepped forward.

"Nightpaw," he hissed. "I need some help gathering herbs."

She turned.

"Uh, ok."

Earthsong trotted away, Nightpaw bounding after him.

"Where are we going?"

"To get herbs," Earthsong muttered.

He stopped near the outside border.

"Are you sure there are herbs here?" Nightpaw asked.

"No," he hissed and leapt at her.

The apprentice tried to dodge, but she hadn't been prepared for the attack and Earthsong pinned her down easily. She struggled against him for a few moments, then collapsed.

"What was that for?" Nightpaw spat.

"We'll take her now."

Silvergold appeared through the trees. A white she-cat was at his side.

"You're here," Earthsong mewed, relieved. "I didn't know if you'd come."

"I'll come whenever you need me," Silvergold promised. "This is Whitethistle. We'll take the traitor now."

* * *

Hope you liked it. I know Silvergold's name's pretty bad, so sorry about that, but I couldn't think of anything better. The name will make sense in time, (if I keep updating that long).

What do you think of Earthsong? And Silvergold, for that matter?

-SkyStorm


	4. Two- Fire

Right, reviews.

 **Cloudy Dreamcatcher** \- Glad you liked the names. I try hard to make them creative and not boring.

* * *

Foxpaw rushed back into camp.

"Look!" she mewed loudly. "I've got two birds, a squirrel and a shrew. Is it enough to pass the assessment?"

"Of course it is," her mentor, Weaselcloud, sighed.

"I got more though," Squirrelpaw boasted. " _Three_ birds, a hare and a whole nest of mice."

Weaselcloud rolled her eyes. "You did not."

"Do you two want to do the battle assessment or not?" Hareleap asked.

"Of course!," Foxpaw and Squirrelpaw mewed.

"Good."

Hareleap led them out of camp to the training hollow.

"Where's Tigerpaw?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"She finished her assessment last quarter-moon," Weaselcloud purred. "She learnt quicker than you, remember."

"And now she's waiting for you slow slugs to catch up," Hareleap teased.

"I'm not slow," Foxpaw protested.

"Prove it Foxpaw," Ratfang hissed, sidling up to the patrol. "Or should I say _Slugkit."_

Foxpaw felt fiery anger flow through her.

"I'm not a kit," she spat.

"Sorry," Ratfang sneered. "My mistake. You look an awful lot like one."

Foxpaw growled and leapt at the warrior, claws outstretched. She sliced into his shoulder and he hissed in surprise and pain. He flung her off and she tumbled through the air, hitting the ground with a painful thud as all the breath was sent whooshing out of her lungs. Ratfang jumped onto her, slashing his claws across her belly. Foxpaw lay still, barely able to breathe, let alone move. Dimly she noticed Hareleap and Weaselcloud dragging the furious warrior off her.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hareleap snarled.

"Teaching her a lesson," Ratfang growled.

"What important lesson were you teaching that involves beating up an apprentice?"

"She has to learn to respect her elders," Ratfang hissed. "Did you see Foxpaw attack me?"

"You know better than to attack her back like that," Hareleap growled.

"Foxpaw, are you ok?"

Weaselcloud's face came into view, her eyes dark with worry.

"D-don't thi-think so," Foxpaw managed.

The words had used up all her breath and she could feel herself slipping away.

* * *

Foxpaw blinked open her eyes.

"Foxpaw?"

Horseflight was staring at her, worry was etched on her mother's face.

"I'm ok." Foxpaw mewed.

"I've been worried about you," Horseflight said gently.

"I'm not a kit anymore," Foxpaw said. "Don't worry about me."

"Horseflight," Sheeptail said. "You should leave now. She needs to sleep."

"I feel like I've slept forever," Foxpaw groaned.

"You haven't slept long," the healer reassured her. "It's barely past Sunhigh."

"Can I go, then?"

"I guess so. Just take it easy," Sheeptail mewed.

Foxpaw struggled to her feet, wincing at the pain from her wounds. She walked out of the healer's den.

"Come on Foxpaw!" Tigerpaw called. "We're having a training session."

"I'm supposed to be taking it easy," Foxpaw replied.

"Since when did you care about that?" Tigerpaw shot back.

Foxpaw grinned, and ran after her sister, but Ratfang blocked her way.

"You sure you're not too scared, _Slugkit,"_ the warrior taunted. "Those wounds look awfully painful."

"Oh, I'm fine," Foxpaw returned. "How are your wounds?"

"When I'm leader you'll be dead at my paws," Ratfang growled through gritted teeth.

"Ever noticed how you're a senior warrior, who's never had an apprentice, and so you can't be leader," Foxpaw mewed back sweetly.

Ratfang snarled at her, but didn't attack.

"Watch your back, _Slugkit."_

Foxpaw hurried out of camp and arrived at the training hollow just as Hareleap was starting the session.

"Good, Foxpaw, you're here," Hareleap mewed. "Will you be ok fighting?"

"I'll be fine," Foxpaw mewed.

"Right," Hareleap said. "This is a battle assessment."

He paused, and beckoned three cats forward. Foxpaw recognised them as the newest warriors- Pumashade, Bearheart and Skunkpelt.

"You'll each fight one of these warriors. Tigerpaw, you'll face Pumashade. Squirrelpaw, you'll face Skunkpelt. Foxpaw, you will face Bearheart."

Foxpaw stepped away, turning towards Bearheart and crouching, wincing at the slight pain this movement caused. The warrior copied her position.

"Go," Weaselcloud mewed.

Bearheart leapt towards Foxpaw. She dodged the strike and swiped at him, connecting with his shoulder. Her blow carried enough force to unbalance him, and he swayed on his paws. Taking advantage, Foxpaw rammed into his side, knocking the warrior over. She pounced on him, but Bearheart was stronger, and quickly flipped her underneath him. His paws pressed against her shoulders, holding her down. Foxpaw struggled for a moment, before collapsing, and letting her body go limp. Bearheart loosened his hold on her and she sprang up, knocking the tom backwards. He quickly got to his feet and leapt at her. Foxpaw jumped up, landing neatly atop the warrior's back. Bearheart shook before she could get a firm hold, and Foxpaw was flung off his back. She landed with a heavy thud. Bearheart, not leaving her a chance to get her breath back, shot towards her. Foxpaw flashed out a paw, catching him squarely on the muzzle. Bearheart recoiled.

"Ow!"

His nose was a painful red colour, and, as Foxpaw watched, a wisp of smoke drifted up from it.

"What happened?" Weaselcloud asked, trotting over.

"I-I don't know," Foxpaw mewed. "His nose…"

Weaselcloud frowned. "I'm no healer, but that almost looks like a burn."

"A burn?" Foxpaw questioned.

"Foxpaw, show me your paw," Weaselcloud mewed.

"But…"

"Show me!" her mentor snapped.

Foxpaw lifted her paw, and stared at it in disbelief. The pads glowed red-hot, and although Foxpaw could feel no pain, she could feel the heat that radiated off it.

"What? W-why..?" she managed.

Weaselcloud stared at Foxpaw's paw a moment longer.

"I'm getting Mousepelt," she muttered, dashing off.

Dazed, Foxpaw continued to stare at her paw, dreamily watching the wisps of smoke that curled off it, and drifted into the air. She only half-noticed Weaselcloud returning with Mousepelt, and only woke from her daze when someone called her name.

"Foxpaw, Foxpaw, it's ok," Mousepelt mewed. "Focus."

Foxpaw stared at him. "But, my paw…"

"It's fine," the black healer said. "It doesn't hurt, does it?"

"No."

"It must be an omen," Mousepelt said.

"An omen?" Foxpaw asked, her blood running cold. "Of what?"

Mousepelt was silent for a moment.

"It can't be an omen," he said finally. "Omens can only be seen by healers."

"Then what is it?" Foxpaw asked.

"I don't know," the healer replied. "But it's got to mean something."

* * *

So, something's up with Foxpaw. I'm not going to be doing her perspective again (just a one-off, sorry if you liked her. She will be important to the story, though). Next chapter will be about PlantClan. I won't be updating for a while as I'd like to get a few chapters finished so you guys actually have something to read.

-SkyStorm


	5. Three- Brambles

I know I said I would wait until I had lots more chapters, but I couldn't resist updating again, so here we go. Also I just realised I mentioned the rogues in Chapter One and haven't mentioned them since, so they'll be in the story soon.

Reviews-

 **Cloudy Dreamcatcher** \- Thanks so much. It's great seeing all your positive reviews. Yeah, Horseflight isn't the best name, but it used to be Horsepool and I really wanted to change that. Foxpaw will come into the story, but no more from her POV. Sorry.

* * *

Firconekit waggled her haunches, preparing to pounce on the beetle in front of her.

"That's not how you do it," a scornful mew cut in.

Firconekit pounced, landing squarely atop the beetle.

"What are you talking about?" she growled. "I caught it, didn't I?"

She glared up at Alderkit, a growl rumbling in her throat. The bigger kit glared back.

"You have to stalk it first," he mewed with barely disguised contempt. "And the wind was blowing towards it. it would have scented you."

Firconekit looked at him incredulously.

"Beetles can't smell."

Alderkit snarled and stepped towards her. Firconekit scrambled to her feet and stood as tall as she could.

"Back off, mouse-heart," Alderkit growled.

"I'm not a mouse-heart!" Firconekit snarled, bristling.

"You're a kit. Kits are mouse-hearts," he replied.

"You're a kit too," Firconekit pointed out. "You're insulting yourself."

"But I'm nearly an apprentice," Alderkit boasted. His voice lowered and held the hint of a snarl. "The way you're going, you'd be better off as a soft little kittypet."

Firconekit snarled, her anger rising at the insult. _She wasn't a soft kittypet!_ Alderkit stared at her, smirking, and Firconekit's control broke. She leapt at the tom-kit, but before she reached him the earth under Alderkit's paws was shoved aside as a bramble tendril rose up. The two kits stood, frozen in horror, as the bramble wrapped itself around Alderkit's legs, splitting apart and rooting him firmly to the ground.

"Firconekit!" Alderkit called.

Her body unfroze and she unsheathed her claws, slashing at the bramble. Alderkit struggled against it, tearing the brambles off with his jaws, and soon it lay in pieces at their feet.

"Kits, what are…"

A brown head appeared in the entrance to the small space behind the nursery. Her green eyes widened as she took in the scattered pieces of bramble and the scratches across Alderkit's legs.

"Get out now, both of you," she mewed urgently.

Firconekit and Alderkit crept out.

"Both of you to the healer's den, now."

"But Petalfoot…" Alderkit complained.

"I'm alright,"Firconekit said.

"That's for Violetecho to decide."

Petalfoot herded the kits to the healer's den, where Violetecho lay in a patch of sunlight, her plump white belly stretched out between her legs. She got to her feet gracefully when she noticed the approaching cats.

"How can I help?" she asked.

Petalfoot shoved Alderkit forward. "His legs are covered in scratches."

Violetecho frowned. "How did that happen?"

"A bramble crawled up his legs!" Firconekit mewed.

Petalfoot glared at her. "Are you sure it wasn't you? Last time I checked, brambles don't crawl up kits legs on their own."

Firconekit stepped back.

"I wouldn't do that!" she mewed indignantly.

"With all your fighting I wouldn't be surprised!" the queen shot back.

"I saved him from it," Firconekit said.

Alderkit snorted. "You didn't help. I got myself out of it. Like I'd need help from a kit."

He glared at Firconekit, as if daring her to challenge him. She shrunk back under his gaze. Violetecho gave them a strange look, and quickly dressed Alderkit's cuts.

"He'll be ok," she told Petalfoot. "Just no rough play until they're healed."

* * *

"AROWWW!"

Firconekit was instantly awake and alert as the screech of pain cut through the night air. Beechfoot was out of their nest straight away.

"Where you going?" asked Pinekit sleepily.

"Sorrelwhisker's kitting," Beechfur mewed tightly. "I'm going to fetch Violetecho."

In the past quarter-moon Sorrelwhisker had moved into the nursery, expecting Ivyclaw's kits.

"New kits!" Maplekit exclaimed happily.

"We'll be able to play with them when Alderkit and Nettlekit become apprentices," Firconekit agreed.

"Not that you do much _playing_ with Alderkit," Pinekit joked.

"How many will there be? Maplekit asked excitedly.

"We don't know," Petalfoot cut in. "Now out of the nursery. Out. Out!"

She shooed them out of the nursery and left them alone in the clearing with the older kits and Ivyclaw, who was pacing nervously around the clearing.

"We should try get to in the apprentice's den," Nettlekit suggested.

"Yes!" Firconekit mewed. "Then we can be real apprentices!"

Alderkit cuffed her over the head.

"You're only four moons," he growled. "You're nowhere near being apprentices."

"Watch it," she growled back. "I'll be Fircone _star_ one day."

"Alder _star_ seems more likely."

He took off, Nettlekit chasing him to the apprentice's den. Firconekit and her litter-brothers dashed after them.

"What are you doing here?" Rosepaw growled sleepily.

"Sorrelwhisker's kitting," Nettlekit explained.

"Can we sleep in here?" Pinekit asked, yawning.

"Sure. Just don't bother me," Rosepaw mewed, curling into a ball and closing his eyes.

"Great!" Firconekit exclaimed, trotting into the apprentice's den.

She chose a small nest in the corner of the den and curled up, feeling her denmates settle around her. She closed her eyes to the sound of the apprentice's snoring and Sorrelwhisker's cries.

* * *

"Get up you three, you've slept for long enough."

Firconekit blinked and opened her eyes. Her father was leaning over her.

"Cedarsong!"

She lunged at him, and he dodged her playful attack.

"How's Sorrelwhisker?" Maplekit asked.

"How are the kits?" Firconekit added, suddenly remembering the events from the night before.

"She's had four," Cedarsong purred.

"Three she-kits and a tom," Thornpaw added from his nest.

"How do you know?" Cedarsong asked. "You haven't been to see them yet."

Thornpaw looked at him, puzzled. "I…" he trailed off, blinking and looking even more confused.

"Come on," Cedarsong sighed, exasperated.

Firconekit and her littermates jumped up and followed Cedarsong to the nursery.

"Can my kits come in?" he called.

Hazeltail's striped head poked out. "Of course. Just be quiet, kits."

Firconekit crept into the nursery. Sorrelwhisker was lying in her nest, four tiny kits huddled at her side.

"Hey Firconekit, Pinekit, Maplekit," Sorrelwhisker mewed weakly, raising her head.

"What are the kits called?" Maplekit asked eagerly.

"This one." Sorrelwhisker ran a paw over a pale grey she-kit. "Is Ashkit. This is Pollenkit." She nodded to a ginger and white speckled she-kit.

"It looks like she's covered in pollen!" Firconekit mrrowed in amusement.

"Why do you think I named her that?" Sorrelwhisker laughed. "This little tom's Yewkit." She stroked the black tom-kit with her tail, and he purred quietly.

"What about the brown and black tabby?" Maplekit asked.

The last kit was the smallest, far tinier than her littermates.

"She's Sapkit," Sorrelwhisker said, looking fondly at her kit.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Highledge for a Clan meeting!" Oakstar yowled.

"What now?" Sorrelwhisker sighed.

"Let's go!" Firconekit mewed.

"We're not old enough to catch our own prey," Pinekit pointed out.

"Have you ever tried?" Firconekit asked.

"Hurry up!" Maplekit called, already outside the nursery.

Firconekit and Pinekit pelted after him, scrambling close to Beechfur's grey and white pelt. The Clan was gathered in a loose semicircle around the Highledge, leaving a space in the centre. Oakstar stood atop the Highledge.

"PlantClan has been blessed with four healthy kits," he began. "And the nursery will be overflowing. So what better time to make new apprentices? Alderkit, Nettlekit, step forward."

"They're being made apprentices!" Maplekit hissed in a mixture of amazement and envy.

"Shhh." Beechfur prodded him.

Alderkit and Nettlekit had stepped into the centre of the watching Clan, and Oakstar had leapt down to join them.

"Until she receives her warrior name this apprentice shall be known as Nettlepaw," Oakstar said. "Her mentor will be Ivyclaw."

Nettlepaw's eyes widened, and she padded over to Ivyclaw and touched noses with him.

"Until the day he receives his warrior name," Oakstar continued. "This apprentice shall be known as Alderpaw. His mentor will be Acornshade."

Alderpaw bounded over to touch noses with the fluffy brown she-cat.

"Nettlepaw! Alderpaw! Nettlepaw! Alderpaw!"

* * *

Not a very exciting chapter, I know.

Did you like Firconekit? I tried to make her a good character, but I'm not sure if I did that well.

-SkyStorm


	6. Four- First Strike

Reviews-

 **Cloudy Dreamcatcher** \- I'll try give Rosepaw a better warrior name, (more manly and such) possibly Roseclaw or Rosethorn. Glad you like Pollenkit's name. There are some cats with powers, if you haven't noticed, and Thornpaw's one of them. Probably easy to guess his. He'll probably become an important character. I prefer Foxpaw too, it's fun to write her POV.

* * *

Beetlekit wriggled away impatiently from Fawnstep's tongue.

"I'm clean!" he protested. "Stop!"

His fluffy black and grey pelt was gleaming in the sunlight. His sister, Rabbitkit's, tufty brown fur was all over the place as usual.

"Rabbitkit needs another wash though," he mewed cheekily.

"I'm fine," Rabbitkit declared.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the Tallstone for a Clan meeting!"

"Too late anyway," Rabbitkit continued as they sat down next to their mother.

Leopardstar stood on the Tallstone, looking down on her gathering Clan.

"I'm gonna be up there one day," Beetlekit said firmly.

Rabbitkit mrrowed with amusement. "You have to be a warrior first."

"Tigerpaw, Squirrelpaw, Foxpaw, step forward," Leopardstar called, leaping down from the Tallstone.

The three apprentices stepped up to face their leader. A small tongue of flame flickered on Foxpaw's ear, and she shook her head, as if it were a fly.

"I, Leopardstar, leader of AnimalClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these three apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

She paused, studying the apprentices closely.

"Tigerpaw, Squirrelpaw, Foxpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your lives?"

"I do," Tigerpaw replied without hesitation.

"I do," Foxpaw mewed, her fur bristling with excitement.

"I do," Squirrelpaw said firmly.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tigerstrike. StarClan honours your courage and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of AnimalClan."

Leopardstar reached up to rest her muzzle on Tigerstrike's head, and the mew warrior bent to lick Leopardstar's shoulder, before stepping back to join her littermates.

"Squirrelpaw," Leopardstar continued. "From this moment on you will be known as Squirrelflame. StarClan honours your strength and your loyalty and we welcome you as a full warrior of AnimalClan."

Squirrelflame licked her shoulder and stepped back, his head raised proudly.

"Foxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Foxleap. StarClan honours your courage and determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of AnimalClan."

"Tigerstrike! Squirrelflame! Foxleap!"

Beetlekit raised his head and called the new warrior's names along with the rest of the Clan.

"Tigerstrike! Squirrelflame! Foxleap!"

Leopardstar raised her tail, waiting for silence.

"I have another ceremony to perform," she mewed. "Beetlekit, Rabbitkit, step forward."

Beetlekit bounded forward, excitement rising within him, and stopped before Leopardstar. She studied him closely before looking out at the Clan. For the first time Beetlekit wondered who his mentor would be. Hopefully not Ratfang, the dark grey tom terrified him, and his temper was well known. He didn't want Horseflight either, she was a perfectionist and a worrier.

"Beetlepaw," Leopardstar mewed finally.

Beetlepaw felt a thrill run through him as he heard his new name.

"Your mentor will be Frogtail."

Beetlepaw trotted over to his mentor and touched noses with him. Frogtail was Ratfang's son, but hadn't inherited his father's temper. Instead Frogtail was a level-headed, fun and friendly tom. Beetlepàw was glad to have Frogtail as a mentor.

"I'll teach you everything I know," Frogtail murmured in Beetlepaw's ear.

"Awesome," Beetlepaw whispered back.

"Rabbitpaw," Leopardstar continued. "Your mentor will be Lizardwing."

Beetlepaw watched as his sister trotted over to her new mentor.

"Beetlepaw! Rabbitpaw! Beetlepaw! Rabbitpaw!"

* * *

"This is the river, Beetlepaw."

Beetlepaw looked down at the rushing water and the small, gleaming silver fish that flashed past. He shuddered. The water looked cold, deep and unforgiving, as if it could swallow the entire Clan and not even care.

"I'll teach you to swim sometime if you want," Frogtail mewed.

"Uh… maybe," Beetlepaw replied.

"Not your thing, water, is it?"

"I don't think so."

"Anyway, that's the territory," Frogtail said.

"Can I learn how to fight now?" Beetlepaw asked.

"I'll teach you how to hunt," Frogtail sighed. "Show me your hunting crouch."

Beetlepaw crouched down, his hind legs gathered underneath him, his forepaws stretched slightly out in front, and his tail flattened to the ground.

"Tail slightly off the ground," Frogtail instructed. "Or it'll drag on the leaves and alert your prey. And claws sheathed. Your prey will notice you if you make any noise."

Beetlepaw obediently lifted his tail and slid his claws in.

"Now stalk," Frogtail mewed.

Beetlepaw lifted his paw and gently placed it down in front of him so lightly that the covering of leaves did not stir or make a sound. He moved his other paws as well, stalking forward swiftly and silently.

"Stop."

Beetlepaw sat up and faced Frogtail, surprised at how much ground he had covered. There was an unreadable expression in his mentor's eyes.

"Did I do it wrong?" Beetlepaw asked..

Frogtail shook his head. "You did it perfectly," he mewed, awe in his voice.

Beetlepaw suddenly realised what that emotion was. Frogtail was impressed, proud, and at the same time, jealous.

"I didn't do too well, did I?"

Frogtail purred with amusement. "Let's see how you go on a hunting patrol."

"Really?" Beetlepaw asked hopefully.

Frogtail flicked his tail. "Really. Race you back!"

He took off, bounding across the stepping stones in a few quick leaps. Beetlepaw eyed the river nervously, then leapt over the swift-running water to the first stone. He slipped on the wet surface, but regained his balance, and took off again. Frogtail was already weaving through the willows near the camp as Beetlepaw reached the far shore. He pelted after his mentor, his chest aching, but loving the freedom and thrill of running after a life confined to the camp. Before he knew it he was at the camp entrance, and he slowed to a walk, padding into camp. He spotted Frogtail standing near Hareleap, the deputy, and trotted over.

"Not bad," Frogtail mewed.

"Stoatblaze, I'd like you to lead a hunting patrol," Hareleap mewed, his loud voice carrying through the camp. "Take Tigerstrike, Bearheart…"

"Bearheart's _nose_ is still recovering," Stoatblaze put in.

Hareleap snorted. "Then take Skunkpelt instead, Stoatblaze. And also take Frogtail and Beetlepaw."

"What use is Beetlepaw going to be?" Tigerstrike said scornfully. "He's barely an apprentice."

"You're barely a warrior," Beetlepaw shot back.

Frogtail slapped a paw over his mouth.

"Apologise," he hissed.

Beetlepaw hung his head, shame washing over him.

"Sorry Tigerstrike, I wasn't thinking."

"He did some good stalking just before," Frogtail mewed to Tigerstrike. "He should hunt well."

The patrol set off at a quick pace. They crossed the river and Stoatblaze sent Tigerstrike and Skunkpelt to a stretch of oaks near the LightClan border.

"We'll hunt here," she mewed. "Beetlepaw, just do the best you can."

The two warriors wandered off, leaving Beetlepaw on his own. He raised his head and scented the air. A warm, meaty scent hit his nose. He breathed it in, trying to identify it. Rabbit! Beetlepaw looked around, noticing two long ears poking out of a dip in the ground. The rabbit bounced out, settling down and munching on the grass two tail-lengths from its burrow. Beetlepaw went down into the hunting crouch, setting his paws down silently as he stalked towards it. a tail-length from the rabbit he gathered his hindquarters and pounced. He landed short, but before the rabbit could escape he flung out a paw, killing it with a blow to the neck.

"Impressive."

Stoatblaze and Frogtail emerged from a clump of bracken. Stoatblaze was carrying two mice, while Frogtail had caught a fish.

"We'll head back to camp now, Beetlepaw," Frogtail said. "It looks like you need a rest."

* * *

His jaws full of prey, Beetlepaw trotted back to camp.

"How do you catch so much?" Rabbitpaw asked. "I only caught one measly fish."

"At least you can catch fish," replied Beetlepaw, his mew muffled by his prey.

After many failed lessons of fish-catching, Frogtail had given up teaching him how to fish.

"Yeah, but you can catch land prey," Rabbitpaw countered.

Beetlepaw pulled himself through the camp entrance and dumped his prey on the fresh-kill pile.

"Hey! Beetlepaw! Rabbitpaw!"

Badgerpaw hurried towards them. "Looking forwards to your first Gathering?"

"Yeah!" Rabbitpaw exclaimed.

"What's it like?" Beetlepaw asked.

"It's really cool." Badgerpaw replied. "The leaders share news and you get to meet the other cats. You'll like the apprentices, but there's this really annoying one…"

"Badgerpaw!" Wolfsky called. "Hunting patrol."

"See you," Badgerpaw mewed, before dashing off to her mentor.

"What are you doing here?!"

Beetlepaw jerked his head over at the sound of Foxleap's challenge. She stood at the entrance snarling at a glossy-furred black tom with green eyes.

"Do not be afraid," the tom purred in a silky smooth voice. "I do not come to harm you. I came only to talk."

"Who are you?" Leopardstar snarled, stepping up to the tom.

He dipped his head respectfully. "I am Shade."

"Well then _Shade,_ what do you want?" Leopardstar asked.

"I have a proposal for you, Leopardstar," he mewed.

A trickle of unease crept down Beetlepaw's spine, and he could feel the Clan's rising tension around him. How had Shade known Leopardstar's name? The black tom looked around, green eyes glittering, seemingly enjoying the Clan's tension.

He continued in the same, even voice, "you could either join me." He paused. "Or die."

"I don't think we'll be doing either," Leopardstar replied, her hackles rising.

Shade raised his head and yowled to the sky. Instantly cats poured into the camp, shredding the defence of brambles. Rogues! For a moment the Clan stood in shocked silence. Fear and adrenaline raced through Beetlepaw.

"AnimalClan attack!" Leopardstar yowled.

Beetlepaw's body sprang into action and he flung himself at the nearest rogue, a young ginger and grey patched she-cat. He landed on top of her, bringing her crashing to the ground. She bucked up, flipping him off her back. Beetlepaw twisted in midair and landed facing the she-cat. He lashed out at her, slicing her ear. She snarled and leapt at him. Beetlepaw tried to dodge, but his battle-training was limited, and she pinned him to the ground.

"Take your last breath, kitty," she snarled in his ear, before grabbing his neck in her teeth. She was bowled aside by a she-cat with bristling brown fur.

"Get. Off. My. Brother!" she spat.

"Rabbitpaw!" Beetlepaw exclaimed.

Together they advanced on the rogue, taking it in turns to strike at her. She backed away, batting wildly at them, panic in her eyes.

"Rogues, retreat!" a brown she-cat perched on a stone ledge yowled.

"That's not your call, Slant," Shade snarled, leaping up beside her. Blood dripped from his mouth and splattered his fur. "Retreat!"

The ginger and grey she-cat turned and fled. AnimalClan backed off, allowing the rogues to flee. Shade was the last to leave.

"You haven't seen the last of us," he vowed. "Clan blood will pour through the forests, and the rivers will be stained red before this war is over."

Shade turned and left the camp, leaving his parting words ringing in Beetlepaw's head. He felt shocked, and scared, knowing that Shade would carry through with his deadly promise.

"Those who are badly wounded, go to the healer's den." Leopardstar's voice shook. "Beetlepaw, Rabbitpaw, check on the kits. The dead…"

 _The dead._ No. No-one could be dead. Beetlepaw's head spun, and he felt numb inside. _The dead._

"Come on."

Rabbitpaw nudged him. Beetlepaw stumbled forward, his vision blurring. _Dead._ Visions swam before his eyes. Fawnstep, Adderscale, Frogtail… He stepped into the darkness, and his head cleared slightly. The nursery felt warm and safe, without the overwhelming scent of fear and blood.

"Are-are you ok?" Beetlepaw asked.

"We're fine," Deerleap asked. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, how was the fighting?" Snakekit chimed in.

"Was it awesome?" Minnowkit asked.

"Shut up and let them answer, Minnowkit," Snakekit said.

"You were asking too," Lionkit accused.

The kits arguing grated on Beetlepaw, and he felt anger rise within him.

"A cat has died!" he burst out. "And you're just… just…"

The kits stared at him in shock, shame appearing on their faces a moment later. Deerleap bowed her head, eyes shut, sadness clearly showing on her face.

"Stay here, kits," Deerleap mewed.

Beetlepaw squeezed out of the den and stared in horror. Mothfang's still body lay in the clearing. There was no blood, but the massive gash from her neck to her tail that had cost her her life was clear to see. Beetlepaw stumbled forwards, his body shaking like a leaf. Unwillingly his gaze flicked to the warrior who lay next to Mothfang.

Volestem. The proud senior warrior who'd always had a kind word for everyone lay dead, her pelt shredded and a snarl fixed in place. Her once-kind eyes stared at nothing. The bodies of three rogues lay nearby, with two strangers sitting next to them, heads bowed.

"What are you doing here?" Beetlepaw demanded, his sorrow quickly turning to anger.

"Silence," Leopardstar ordered. "But my apprentice is right- why didn't you leave with the rest of your foul group?"

The smaller rogue raised her head she had thick silver fur and amber eyes that shone with grief.

"Please bury these cats in honour," she mewed. "Do not leave them for crows to peck at."

Leopardstar was shocked into silence.

Hareleap stepped forward. "Why would we do that?"

The ginger tom next to the silver she-cat shrugged. "It's what Shade does with the bodies of the dead."

"Then Shade is even more dishonourable than we thought," Leopardstar growled. Her voice sharpened. "Why are you still here?"

The she-cat stood. "I am Swish and this is Ricky. We want to join your Clan."

"That has never happened before," Leopardstar mewed.

"Half-Clan cats join," Swish retorted. "Why shouldn't we?"

There was a pause.

"Who are the dead rogues?" Shrewclaw asked.

Swish tapped the silver tom. "This was Hail. He believed in Shade completely." There was scorn in her voice. "This one," she mewed, prodding a brown tabby tom. "Was Onyx. And the black she-cat is Licorice. Our mother." Her voice was thick with grief.

Leopardstar tipped her head. "We killed your mother, yet you wish to join us."

"It was Licorice's wish for us to leave Shade and join the Clans," Ricky explained. "We'd rather follow her wish than to hate the Clans for her death, when it was Shade who started this fight."

Leopardstar nodded. "Very well. You may join us. You'll join as apprentices. Swish, you'll be known as…"

"Can I keep my name?" Swish interrupted.

Leopardstar frowned. "What if you are called Swishpaw?"

"That's fine," Swish replied.

"Then from now on you'll be known as Swishpaw. Your mentor will be Shrewclaw." Leopardstar paused. "Ricky, do you have any objections to changing your name?"

"No."

"Then Ricky, you will be known as Houndpaw. Your mentor will be…" Leopardstar paused, thinking. "Fawnstep."

The Clan was silent, not chanting for new apprentices like they usually would. Beetlepaw could sense the hostility in the air. Finally Shrewclaw called out.

"Swishpaw! Houndpaw!"

Foxleap joined in, and Beetlepaw raised his voice, feeling the need to celebrate something after the deaths.

"Swishpaw! Houndpaw!"

The rest of AnimalClan joined in, calling out the former rogue's names. Beetlepaw yowled along with them until he found his gaze sliding to Mothfang and Volestem's bodies. His voice faded away. How could two _rogues_ ever replace the brave warriors, or make up for their sacrifice?

* * *

The first deaths in the story! And the rogues finally came!

Any thoughts on Shade?

Also, sorry for only getting out two chapters in that time. I've been busy with school, and I've had a lot on recently. (I'm also a slow typer.)

-SkyStorm


	7. Five- Disappear

Reviews-

 **Cloudy Dreamcatcher** \- Thanks for adding it to your community. I'll check it out. I might end up using that name, as I like it and have no idea what else to do. Yeah, I don't like Shade, but I love writing about him. (The bad guys are always great to write.)

* * *

"Rockpool, Earthsong, Dustclaw, Darkmist, Sandblaze, Ashstorm, Clouclaw, Morninglight, Icefire, Stonefall, Wavepaw, Cragpaw, Silverpaw, Skypaw and Riverwhisker," Blazestar called. "You'll come to the Gathering."

Earthsong stepped forward to join the named cats as they pelted out of camp. Over the past moon LightClan had been searching for Nightpaw, and then grieving when she couldn't be found. Although he knew it had been necessary, Earthsong felt guilty for what he had done. He snapped back to the present as they thundered down to the Hollow. From the scents of moor grass and pinesap, Earthsong guessed PlantClan and BirdClan had already arrived.

"Earthsong!" Parrotclaw called, trotting up to him. "Heronwing's had a dream and we want to discuss it."

"I'm coming," Earthsong replied, leaving his Clan to follow the BirdClan healer. He weaved through the throng of cats and met the other healers at the base of a tall oak. He sat on a protruding root.

"Earthsong," Hazeltail greeted. "Have you found Nightpaw?"

Earthsong lowered his head to hide his less-than-sorrowful expression. "We haven't."

"It's strange that she disappeared so suddenly," Hazeltail murmured.

"Where's Fogfeather?" Heronwing asked sharply. "And Violetecho?"

"Violetecho didn't want to come," Hazeltail said.

"Fogfeather's staying in case Stormclaw kits."

"She's close to kitting, then?" Parrotclaw asked.

"Very."

Earthsong caught a whiff of a wet, slightly fishy scent, and turned to see AnimalClan race down the slope. To his surprise, all were wounded, some quite badly. Leopardstar had a long scratch along her flank, and Hareleap's ear was shredded, with claw marks running down along the side of his face. Sheeptail left the Clan and headed towards the gathered healers. Even the white healer was not unscathed. She was limping heavily and a scratch ran across the bridge of her nose.

"What happened?" Earthsong asked.

"Not my news to share," she replied.

"I had a dream," Heronwing mewed.

"From StarClan?" Sheeptail asked.

"Yes, of course it's from StarClan," Heronwing snapped. "FadedSpirit came to me."

The healers gasped. FadedSpirit was the legendary warrior who'd brought the Clans together. Something would have to be pretty big for her to deliver a prophecy.

Heronwing continued, "FadedSpirit told me this. _Darkness is coming, a darkness not even StarClan can face. Nine lives our hopes rest on._ What does it mean?"

"Blazestar," Earthsong replied instantly. "She's the only leader with nine lives left, isn't she?"

The healers nodded.

"But what is the darkness?" Hazeltail asked.

"And how can StarClan be powerless before it?" Sheeptail added. "They can do anything."

"Not anything," Parrotclaw hissed. "They didn't protect Nightpaw, did they, Earthsong?"

The ginger tom's gaze bore into Earthsong. He felt as though Parrotclaw was looking straight into his soul. He shifted his paws nervously.

"No."

"Cats of all Clans gather before us!" Eaglestar, leader of BirdClan, yowled.

Earthsong leapt off the oak root with a nod to his fellow healers, and weaved through the cats to sit between Riverwhisker and Vulturefang, a disagreeable BirdClan tom.

"I will begin," Oakstar mewed. "We have two new apprentices, Alderpaw and Nettlepaw!"

"Alderpaw! Nettlepaw!"

Earthsong noticed a young ginger tom straighten and sit higher, raising his head, while the tortoiseshell she-cat next to him flicked her tail.

"Ivyclaw and Acornshade are their mentors," Oakstar continued. "And Sorrelwhisker has given birth to Four healthy kits- three she-kits and a tom-kit. Their names are Ashkit, Pollenkit. Sapkit and Yewkit."

The gathered cats called the kit's names loudly.

"Prey is running well," Oakstar finished.

Blazestar stepped forward. "Stormclaw is close to having kits, and there is plenty of prey in the forest."

Eaglestar snorted. "What do you expect? It's Greenleaf."

Blazestar shot him an icy look.

"Any luck with Nightpaw?" a small, pale brown she-cat called. Earthsong recognised her as Kestrelpaw, a BirdClan apprentice.

"No luck," Blazestar replied.

Voices from the crowd called out loudly. Nightpaw had been well-liked, even amongst the other Clans.

"I am sorry for your loss," Leoparstar mewed. "I lost two warriors, Volestem and Mothfang."

Earthsong felt a pang of loss. He hadn't known Volestem, but had liked Mothfang, a bold, outspoken she-cat who at the same time could be extremely gentle.

"We were attacked by rogues," Leoparstar continued. "They are not the disorganised bunch they were before. They have a leader- a black tom called Shade. They are ruthless and Shade is the worst of them."

Leopardstar shook her head, as if to get rid of any thoughts of the rogues.

"We also have three new warriors. Foxleap, Tigerstrike and Squirrelflame!"

"Foxleap! Tigerstrike! Squirrelflame!"

Less cats had yowled the new warriors names, stunned into silence by news of the rogue attack and the deaths. Earthsong growled quietly. LightClan had mourned Nightpaw when she was a part of the vicious group.

"We also have four new apprentices. Beetlepaw, Rabbitpaw, Houndpaw and Swishpaw. Houndpaw and Swishpaw joined from the rogues," Leopardstar mewed.

"What!?" Earthsong yowled, getting to his feet, his pelt bristling.

Similar protests rang out around him, and several cats were on their feet.

"They killed two of your warriors!" Vulturefang yowled.

A young silver she-cat got to her feet and faced him.

"They killed our mother, yet we chose to join them," she spat. "And me and Houndpaw didn't fight anyway!"

"Leave her alone!" a black and silver apprentice hissed from beside her.

"If that's true," Riverwhisker mewed. "Then, Leopardstar, you did right to accept them. They have the hearts of warriors."

Leopardstar dipped her head in acknowledgement.

"Outsiders have never been accepted into the Clans before!" Fernfang yowled.

"Half-Clan cats have," Acornshade hissed back.

"Its only because of mouse-brains like you that cats like Thornpaw are!" Fernfang snarled.

"Thornpaw's not the only half-Clan cat," Ripplereed growled. "Have you forgotten me and Stormclaw?"

"At least you're part Clan," Cloudclaw hissed. "These cats have no Clan connections. They're rogues! Accepting them is completely against the warrior code!"

"Then the code needs to change!"

It was Thornpaw, his usually calm blue eyes lit by rage.

"What would you change it to?" Cloudclaw hissed, his voice alive with menace. "Accept all loners into the Clans? Accept rogues? Accept those pathetic little kittypets?"

"It doesn't matter where a cat is born," Acornshade mewed. "You're too blinded by your hate to realise that, Cloudclaw."

"Shut up!" the silver cat, who - Earthsong decided - must be Swishpaw, yowled.

The arguing cats were silenced, looking in surprise at the former rogue.

"Finally," Riverwhisker grunted.

"If you have a problem with _anything_ ," Leopardstar said icily. "Tell me, but don't argue at the Gathering like a pair of squabbling kits."

She waited silently, her tail lashing.

"You let in the cats that killed Volestem and Mothfang," Vulturefang said finally.

"Houndpaw and Swishpaw didn't fight," Leopardstar replied.

"They're outsiders and rogues," Fernfang hissed. "It's against the code."

"As Thornpaw said, the code needs to change," she mewed. "It tells us to mistrust loners, kittypets and rogues when sometimes they are more trustworthy than Clan cats."

"Who are you calling untrustworthy?!" Pumashade spat.

All around the hollow fur was bristling and there were hisses and snarls from many cats.

"How dare she say _rogues_ are better than us!" Earthsong hissed quietly.

"Easy, youngster," Riverwhisker mewed calmly.

"Enough!" Blazestar yowled. "Have you forgotten the cats like Stonedazzle and DoomStar?"

A shiver went down Earthsong's spine as he heard the names of the two Dark Forest cats. Stonedazzle had been deputy of LightClan when Earthsong was only a kit and Fogfeather an apprentice. She had killed many warriors, one of them the former LightClan healer, Sleekpelt. Stonedazzle had attacked Whitestar, the Clan leader, but he killed her, losing his ninth life in the process.

DoomStar was far older, but his name was well remembered because of the terrible things he had done. DoomStar had killed the leaders, deputies and healers of the other Clans, before taking over the Clans, killing anyone who disobeyed him. He had finally been killed by a legendary BirdClan warrior called EagleHeart. She had taken all his nine lives with a single blow and it was said that her blood still ran in the Clans.

"What about Shade and the other rogues?" Tigerstrike called out, snapping Earthsong out of his thoughts. "They're as untrustworthy as a pack of foxes."

"I said some outsiders, not all," Leopardstar growled. "Do you actually think I like Shade after what he did?"

Tigerstrike lowered her head. "Sorry Leopardstar."

"The Gathering is over," Oakstar mewed, cutting off anything the AnimalClan warrior was going to say.

"We can talk amongst each other now," Blazestar said.

The four leaders leaped down from the Great Rock. Earthsong, curious about the former rogues, followed Swishpaw to the edge of the hollow, taking care not to get too close.

When he reached her, she was sitting with a young ginger tom and the black and silver tom who had defended her before. Both toms smelled of AnimalClan, but the ginger cat had an underlying rogue scent, the same as Swishpaw. Earthsong eyed him, sure that he was Houndpaw, the other cat Leopardstar had adopted from the rogues. Skypaw sat with them, and the ginger PlantClan apprentice who had raised his head when Alderpaw and Nettlepaw's names were called. As Earthsong didn't know him, he assumed the tom was Alderpaw.

"What are the rogues like?" Alderpaw asked.

"Evil," the black and silver tom replied.

Swishpaw batted him. "Shut up, Beetlepaw. Alderpaw's asking us," she mewed. "But evil works."

Earthsong watched Beetlepaw, surprised that he didn't mind having a rogue in his Clan. He seemed almost happy to be with them.

"Don't you have a better description than evil?" Skypaw complained.

Swishpaw hesitated, but Houndpaw spoke up.

"Shade killed any cat who disobeyed him and left their bodies for the crows to pick at."

Earthsong shuddered at the words.

"Come on, we'd better go," Skypaw mewed.

He trotted off, closely followed by Alderpaw and Houndpaw. Swishpaw and Beetlepaw lingered a moment, just looking at each other.

"Swishpaw!" Houndpaw called.

Swishpaw hurried off, and Beetlepaw followed slowly, passing so close to Earthsong that he felt his fur tingle with a strange sensation. He felt the earth tilt below his feet, and that everything was nothing more than a mirage. The feeling passed after almost no time, but Earthsong knew exactly what it meant. It had been different with Nightpaw, but the meaning was the same. Beetlepaw was working with the rogues!

Earthsong lunged out of the shadows, trapping Beetlepaw underneath him. The apprentice struggled to free himself.

"Get off! What are you doing? You're a healer!" he spat.

A white pelt flashed through the trees. Earthsong looked up, alarmed, but felt relief flood through him as he saw it was only Whitethistle. A thin brown tom followed her.

"Who's that?" Earthsong asked.

"I'm Weaselclaw," the brown tom replied.

Earthsong dipped his head to the StarClan cat, before sitting up, freeing Beetlepaw for them to take.

"Don't worry," Weaselclaw mewed. "We'll take care of him."

"Take care of me?" Beetlepaw repeated as they flanked him. "What are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

Horror sparked in his eyes as he stared back at Earthsong.

"Help me!"

* * *

So, another cat 'disappearing'. Is Beetlepaw working for the rogues? Or is Earthsong on the wrong side? (The answer's probably really obvious. I'm not the best at surprises.)

Hope you enjoyed reading!

-Skystorm


	8. Six- Dream

I don't think I'll be updating once a week. Updates will likely be random.

Reviews-

 **Cloudy Dreamcatcher** \- I can't give away anything. *evil laughter* Yeah I want to do some backstory on DoomStar's name. (His mum did not call him Doomkit, in case you were wondering) He will end up an important character.

So, anyway, on with the story!

* * *

Kitekit opened his eyes to see a forest. Trees towered above him, and rays of sunlight warmed his fur.

"Kitekit!"

The voice was unfamiliar and, acting on instinct, Kitekit darted into a nearby clump of bracken. The cat mrrowed with amusement.

"You're safe here Kitekit. This is StarClan's hunting grounds."

Panic sparked inside Kitekit and he struggled out of the bracken and whirled around to face the cat.

"StarClan! Am I dead?" he demanded.

The other cat, a large brown she-cat with thick black stripes, replied, "No, you're just visiting."

Kitekit relaxed, looking more closely at the StarClan cat to notice that stars glittered in her fur and her claws were long and curved, larger than any other claws he'd seen.

"Who are you?" Kitekit asked.

"I'm EagleHeart," she mewed.

"EagleHeart… but.. but you're…"

"The cat who killed DoomStar and saved the Clans?" EagleHeart guessed.

"Yeah," Kitekit managed, awe in his voice.

"Kitekit, I have a prophecy for you," she said. "And a warning."

A chill ran along Kitekit's spine.

"A warning?" he asked uneasily.

She nodded.

"And a prophecy?" he said. "But only healer's get prophecies."

A thought struck him and he looked desperately up into EagleHeart's eyes.

"I don't have a healer, do I? I want to be a warrior!"

"No, you can be a warrior," EagleHeart purred. "StarClan gives prophecies to those who aren't healers sometimes."

"Great!" Kitekit said, sitting down.

"This is the prophecy," EagleHeart mewed. "Darkness is coming, a darkness not even StarClan can face. Nine lives our hopes rest on."

"And the warning?" Kitekit asked, holding his breath.

"One life has already been stolen, another about to disappear. The darkness gets closer to rising. You must use all you have to fight this. Be strong, Kitekit, or the nine will fail."

"But what does the prophecy have to do with me?" Kitekit demanded.

"Prophecies work in strange ways," EagleHeart mewed. "You should think about what it means instead of demanding answers I don't have."

"Sorry," Kitekit said.

EagleHeart was silent, watching him. _One life stolen? Did that mean one cat who was part of the prophecy had died? But then why had she called them 'the nine' later? Or did it have something to do with Nightpaw's mysterious disappearance a moon ago?_

"I'm sending you somewhere now, Kitekit."

EagleHeart's voice jolted him out of his thoughts.

"It will help the Clans in the moons to come, give you an idea of your abilities."

"Where…" Kitekit started, but EagleHeart faded, and the world blurred around him.

He was left with EagleHeart's final words echoing in his head.

"And it will let you understand what you are up against."

* * *

A meadow spread out before Kitekit, the grass soft beneath his paws.

"I like it here. It's so peaceful."

Kitekit twisted his head to the side. A black tom-kit sat beside him, his green eyes gleaming with mischief.

"It is nice," Kitekit mewed, confused.

 _How could a kit help the Clans?_

"Do you want to play?" the kit asked.

Kitekit's spirits lifted. Maybe this was just a dream.

"Sure."

The kit pounced, and Kitekit rolled to the side, dodging the attack.

"Do you think you can escape me that easily?"

Kitekit shivered. The voice was different, older. He turned around. A black tom crouched before him, similar to the kit who had been there moments before, but with a different light in his green eyes. Malice.

Kitekit turned and ran, his paws thudding over the soft earth. He heard the heavier thump of the black tom's paws as he raced after Kitekit, and he felt hot breath on his tail.

* * *

Kitekit gasped the cool air of the nursery as his heartbeat slowed. He could hear the soft murmurs of the cats returning from the Gathering. Kitekit shut out the murmurs, and snuggled into Larkshine's soft fur, trying to erase the memories of the dark cat as he drifted off.

* * *

When Kitekit opened his eyes he was back in the meadow. His heart sank as he looked around for the black cat, finding the kit a few tail-lengths behind him.

"Want to play?" the kit asked.

Kitekit ran, sprinting away from the kit as fast as he could. His chest and legs ached, but he still ran, trying to leave this dream meadow and the cat who haunted it. The black cat materialized in front of Kitekit, an adult, and he leaned forward until their noses were almost touching.

"You cannot escape me," he mewed. "Because I am Shade, and you are mine."

And Kitekit knew for certain that this was no normal dream.

* * *

I'm not sure if that was any good. It was supposed to show how fractured/damaged Shade's mind was, but I'm not quite sure it worked. Sorry for how short it was, the next chapter will be about twice as long (with any luck).

Also, I don't know if anyone's actually reading this. Is there any way I can find that out? Also please review (I don't mind if you say it sucks).

-SkyStorm


	9. Seven- Stolen

I recently changed some names (because they were horrible) so yeah, just saying.

Reviews-

 **Cloudy Dreamcatcher** \- Thanks, that's really helpful

* * *

"Thunderkit, catch!"

Pouncekit batted the moss ball towards her brother. He jumped up and caught it, pinning it to the ground.

"It's mine now," Thunderkit announced, picking it up and dashing away.

"Attack!" Pouncekit yowled, chasing after him.

Lightningkit streaked out of the bushes in front of Pouncekit and rolled Thunderkit over, tearing the moss ball from his mouth, before leaping up again. Pouncekit darted forwards and bowledher over.

"Hey!" Lightningkit protested.

"Can we play?"

Pouncekit turned her head around to see Moonkit standing behind her. She got off Lightningkit and turned to face the younger kit.

"You're not big enough, Moonkit," she mewed.

"I'm up to your shoulder," Moonkit protested.

"That's not big enough," Lightningkit replied.

"You're too small," added Thunderkit.

"No we're not!" Dewkit protested, trotting over to stand beside his sister.

"Let them play," Rockpool called from his perch on a rock next to the nursery.

"Why?" Pouncekit demanded.

Rockpool purred. "Because they are your Clanmates. Just because they are younger doesn't mean that they can't join in."

Pouncekit paused for a moment, thinking.

"So that would be like you not letting the apprentices join patrols?"

Rockpool bowed his head, ears lowering, and Pouncekit instantly knew she'd said the wrong thing. Nightpaw had been Rockpool's kit, and being reminded of her hurt him.

"Sorry," she muttered.

"Roooowww!"

The screech echoed through the camp and Pouncekit looked around wildly.

"It's coming from the nursery!" Cragpaw yowled, his pelt spiked up.

"Stormclaw's kitting!" Ripplereed mewed.

Fogfeather dashed out of the healer's den and into the nursery. Pouncekit went to follow her inside, but Rockpool swept his tail around the kits.

"Leave Stormclaw in peace," he said.

"Hey!" Moonkit piped up. "These kits will be our kin, because Stormclaw is Ripplereed's littermate."

Rockpool nodded, dropping his head to look Moonkit and Dewkit in the eye.

"Take care of your smaller kin, you two."

"What about us?" Thunderkit asked. "We'll be their denmates too."

Rockpool purred in amusement. "You won't be kits much longer."

"Really?" asked Lightningkit, her eyes sparkling.

"What's going on?" Stonefall growled, skidding into camp at the head of a patrol made up of Ashstorm, Smokeclaw, Pebbletail and Wavepaw.

"We heard yowling," Smokeclaw said. "We came as fast as we could."

Rockpool nodded, and caught Pebbletail's eye.

"Your mate is kitting," he mewed.

"What!" Pebbletail screeched, before dashing across the camp.

Wavepaw came to sit besides Pouncekit.

"Hey Wavepaw," Pouncekit greeted. "Rockpool says we'll be joining the apprentice's den with you!"

"You won't be joining Wavepaw," Rockpool mewed.

"Why not?" Pouncekit asked, glancing at the white apprentice. _Are we not being made apprentices?_

Wavepaw puffed out her chest. "My warrior ceremony is at moonrise."

"You're gonna be a warrior?" Dewkit mewed enviously.

Wavepaw nodded.

Fogfeather darted out of the nursery.

"Wavepaw!" she called, eyes dark with worry. "Fetch me a stick!"

Wavepaw nodded and raced through the camp entrance.

"Isn't it going well?" Lightningkit asked.

"It'll be fine," Rockpool mewed.

He didn't sound sure at all.

* * *

The sun was going down by the time Stormclaw had finished kitting. She'd had five kits – a huge litter – with two born dead.

"Can we see them?" Dewkit begged.

Earthsong frowned. "You're too boisterous."

Pebbletail slid out of the nursery. "You can come in, kits."

Earthsong growled. "Did you not hear what I just…"

Pebbletail cast the healer a sideways glare, cutting off his words. "They're my kits."

Pouncekit followed the black warrior inside as Earthsong glared at them, a growl rumbling in his throat. He used to be kind and fun, but something had changed, and he was mean and constantly grumpy. Stormclaw looked up as they came in. Pouncekit winced at the queen's face. She looked exhausted and pain and sorrow were etched onto her face. Three kits suckled at her belly – a large ginger tom-kit, a pale grey she-kit and a black she-kit.

"I haven't named them yet," Stormclaw mewed.

"What about Infernokit for the tom?" Pouncekit suggested.

Pebbletail looked at her, happiness shining in his eyes. "Infernokit it is."

Stormclaw nodded. "It's a strong name. Steelkit for the grey she-cat?"

"And Battlekit for the black one," Pebbletail mewed.

Pouncekit and Lightningkit exchanged a glance. _Battlekit?_ Stormclaw and Pebbletail seemed happy – or at least alright – with the name, but it was just so, so… wrong.

"Battlekit?" Lightningkit mewed. "You can't call her _that_!"

"You don't get to tell me what to do!" Pebbletail spat, his lips peeled back over his gums.

"Pebbletail!" Stormclaw said in alarm, resting her tail over her mate's back.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather beneath the HighRock for a Clan meeting!"

Pouncekit gave Pebbletail a nervous look, before dashing out of the nursery, and skidded to a stop beside her mother, Snowbird. Thunderkit and Lightningkit pelted over, and Dustclaw sat beside them. Blazestar leapt down from the HighRock to stand in the centre of the clearing.

"Today is an important day, for today a new warrior will be made," she mewed, her voice carrying across the camp. "Wavepaw, step forward."

Wavepaw, visibly trembling, stepped into the centre of the clearing and raised her head to face her leader.

"I, Blazestar, leader of LightClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Blazestar paused, gazing across the Clan, and Pouncekit realised with a jolt that Blazestar must be as nervous as Wavepaw, as she'd only been leader for a few moons. It was Blazestar's first warrior ceremony. Blazestar continued, her voice ringing out loudly. "Wavepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Wavepaw replied, her voice shaking.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name. Wavepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Waverush. StarClan honours you thoughtfulness and loyalty, and we welcome you as a warrior of LightClan."

"Waverush! Waverush!" the Clan cheered.

When they were silent, Blazestar continued. "I have another ceremony to perform."

Pouncekit looked around curiously. _What else is going to happen? Or am I and my littermates becoming apprentices?_

"Pouncekit, Lightningkit, Thunderkit, step forward."

A thrill ran through Pouncekit. They _were_ becoming apprentices! She darted forwards, stopping right in front of Blazestar. Her littermates followed with more dignity.

"Since you're so eager, I'd better make you an apprentice first," Blazestar purred in amusement.

Pouncekit felt her pelt go hot but sat up straighter, wondering who her mentor would be.

"Shadowwhisper," Blazestar mewed. "You will mentor Pouncepaw."

 _Pouncepaw!_ She was an apprentice! She bounded over to her mentor and touched noses with him. "I'm gonna be the best apprentice ever!" Pouncepaw whispered fiercely.

"I'm sure you will," Shadowwhisper mewed.

"Ashstorm," Blazestar continued. "You will mentor Thunderpaw."

Pouncepaw watched her brother trot over to the grey tom.

"And Dawnfire will mentor Lightningpaw," Blazestar finished.

"Pouncepaw! Lightningpaw! Thunderpaw! Pouncepaw! Lightningpaw! Thunderpaw!" the Clan called.

As LightClan grew quiet again, Pouncepaw scented a faint trace of a cat scent that clearly wasn't LightClan.

"Intruder!" she called.

" _Really_ , Pouncepaw?" Shadowwhisper sighed.

"Really," a glossy-furred black tom padded through the entrance. "I thought we'd wait until you finished your little ceremony."

"Who are you?" Rockpool snarled, stepping forwards to face the black tom.

The tom yawned, revealing razor sharp teeth. "I am Shade."

Pouncepaw's eyes widened and she unsheathed her claws. _The rogues are here!_

Blazestar growled. "LightClan atta…"

Shade cut in. "I do not wish to fight. I merely wish to collect my dues." A threat crept into his voice. "You Clans stole two of my cats, so I shall steal two of yours."

"Never," Rockpool growled, trembling with anger.

Shade shrugged. "Well if that's the way you want to do it…"

Cats poured into the camp behind him. Pouncepaw lashed out wildly at a black tom that shot past her. Her claws tore through fur and skin and he whirled around to face her. Pouncepaw leapt at him and he ducked away, dashing through clumps of fighting cats towards the…

"Nursery!" she yowled. "They're trying to steal the kits!"

Pouncepaw pelted after the black tom, dodging around tussling cats. She saw the tom emerge from the nursery, holding a struggling Moonkit in his jaws. A ginger and grey she-cat followed him out, holding Dewkit. A brown tom held off Brightwing, who was desperately trying to reach her kits. The two rogues holding the kits captive pelted to the entrance to camp, and Pouncekit sprinted after them. They reached the entrance and the rogues pulled themselves out of battle.

"No!" Pouncepaw shrieked, flinging herself at Dewkit's captor.

She dropped him, surprised at the attack, and he scurried back to join LightClan. Pouncepaw turned to follow him, but claws snagged in her pelt as the she-cat pulled her back. Rogues surrounded her, blocking her path.

"Help!" she yowled.

Suddenly Rockpool was there. He flung aside the untrained rogues, and pounced on the black tom holding Moonkit. The white kit struggled free, but was immediately picked up by another rogue. Pouncepaw noticed, out of the corner of her eye, Shade stalking through the rogues, placing each paw down with deliberate slowness, eyes fixed on Rockpool. Pouncepaw struggled against the rogues, trying to get to the deputy, but they pushed her back, snarling and snapping their jaws.

"Rockpool!" Pouncepaw called. "Shade!"

Rockpool turned to find the rogue leader, but too late. Shade's jaws were fastened in Rockpool's throat. Blood poured from the wound, staining both tom's fur crimson. Shade stepped back, letting Rockpool fall to the ground.

"Rockpool!" Pouncepaw yowled.

Her vision blurred as she stared at the deputy's still body.

"Rockpool!"

He couldn't be dead. He just _couldn't_. But when she closed her eyes all she saw was his broken body, lying still, surrounded in a growing pool of blood. Rockpool, dead.

* * *

Yeah, more rogue attacks. Sorry for how long this took, I couldn't post for a while.

-SkyStorm


	10. Eight- Shadows

Right, the perspectives I'll be doing for the rest of the story are going to be Earthsong, Pouncepaw, Firconekit, Kitekit, Beetlepaw, and Swishpaw. Just so you know.

Anyway, Swishpaw's perspective.

But first, reviews-

 **Cloudy Dreamcatcher** \- The names are pretty strange, but I have some cool warrior names planned. I'll go to Pouncepaw's perspective next, don't worry. I didn't plan to kill Rockpool this early, but I couldn't let him become leader. Rockstar is way worse than Rockpool. (No this doesn't mean Blazestar's dying soon.)

* * *

Beetlepaw. _Where was he?_ It had only been two sleeps since the Gathering, but Beetlepaw had not returned. Shrewclaw had said that cats disappeared sometimes, but Beetlepaw _and_ Nightpaw disappearing? From what she'd heard from the other cats Nightpaw had disappeared without a trace – and so had Beetlepaw. That added up to something.

And Swishpaw didn't like it.

"Up yet, _Roguepaw_?" Badgerpaw growled in her ear. "Or are you too used to those _lovely_ , _long_ sleeps?"

"It's Swishpaw, actually, and I think you're confusing me with a kittypet."

"You look an awful lot like one," Badgerpaw sneered.

"It's not my problem if you don't want to groom yourself." Swishpaw replied. "You'd fit right in with the rogues."

"We're on the Dawn patrol. Me, Wolfsky, Foxleap, Shrewclaw, and _you_."

Swishpaw got up, stretching, and trotted out of the apprentice's den after Badgerpaw, who was whisking her tail crossly.

"Glad you could join us," Wolfsky mewed, her voice as cold as ice.

"Can't say the same to you," Swishpaw replied.

Many of her Clanmates treated her with distrust. Wolfsky was one, Badgerpaw another, _though with Badgerpaw it might be more than just distrust._ At least Shrewclaw and Foxleap liked her.

"Swishpaw," Shrewclaw warned.

She flicked her tail and followed the patrol out of camp. They crossed the river close to the PlantClan border and headed through the marshes. The other cats stayed out of the mud, with the ease of a cat who'd done it many times. Swishpaw, not knowing which reeds would bear her wait, was forced to wade through mud, curling her lip at the rank scent, and the feel of the sticky mud as it clung to her paws. The patrol reached the edge of the marshes and headed to a copse of trees near the PlantClan border. Wolfsky raised her tail, signalling them to stop.

"Shrewclaw, you mark the border near the Hollow. Foxleap, Swishpaw, you head to the outer boundaries."

" _Roguepaw_ ," Badgerpaw muttered.

Wolfsky nodded at the white apprentice. Swishpaw glared at them before bounding away from her Clanmates, tail lashing. Foxleap followed behind her.

"They don't mean it, Swishpaw," Foxleap said. "They're just getting used to you."

"That's not a normal part of _getting used to_."

"No," Foxleap growled. "It's not."

Swishpaw slowed to a walk, finally making the choice that had been troubling her all night.

"Something's wrong," she mewed.

"What do you mean?" Foxleap asked.

"In the Clans. Beetlepaw and Nightpaw disappearing. That can't be normal."

"They could have just left," the ginger warrior said. "To become loners or kittypets."

"But what if they didn't?" Swishpaw said urgently. "What if they were taken away, stolen? What if it's me, or you, next?"

Foxleap was silent.

"I'm going searching for Beetlepaw tonight," Swishpaw finished.

"How is going looking for them going to help us _not_ get _taken away_ , as you call it?"

"I _have_ to find him, Foxleap."

"I have a feeling things will end badly if we go," Foxleap warned.

Swishpaw swished her tail. "I'm going. Meet me outside camp when the moon's halfway across the sky, if you're coming."

Swishpaw looked around the den, her eyes searching through the dark. The white pelt of Badgerpaw stood out. Rabbitpaw was curled up next to her, both she-cats trying to be as far away from the rogues as they could get. Swishpaw spotted her brother's ginger fur at the back of the den, near to where she usually slept. Otterpaw was next to him, snoring gently in her sleep. Swishpaw double-checked that all four apprentices were asleep, before creeping out of the den. She padded silently along the edges of camp, using all the skills she'd learnt from the rogues to stay unnoticed. Lizardwing stood guard at the entrance, ears pricked and staring into the shadows. Swishpaw snuck into the dirtplace tunnel, emerging out of camp a few moments later. She headed towards the river, crossing at the stepping stones.

"Swishpaw!"

A bright ginger she-cat gestured to her from the shadows.

"You came," Swishpaw mewed, surprised.

Foxleap nodded. "We'd better go."

The warrior took the lead, setting a quick pace, and they arrived at the Hollow within a short time.

"Where were you when you last saw Beetlepaw?" Foxleap asked.

"Over here."

Swishpaw headed to the edge of the Hollow, near a clump of bushes. When she scented the air there was still a faint trace of Beetlepaw's scent.

"I can smell him," she said.

Foxleap sniffed the air doubtfully. "I can't smell anything. You're probably imagining it."

Swishpaw glared at her. "It's real." _Is it real? What if I'm imagining it?_ She dismissed the thoughts, refusing to dwell on them.

"Then follow the trail," Foxleap mewed.

Swishpaw tasted the air, then headed away from the Hollow, following the faint yet familiar scent confidently, stopping every few tail-lengths to check if she'd lost the trail. A rank, slightly rotten scent touched the air, but Swishpaw ignored it, more interested in finding Beetlepaw. Suddenly a heavy body rammed into her own, sending her flying into the bushes, where she lay still, out of breath. A paw clamped over her mouth, keeping her silent.

"Don't move," Foxleap hissed.

A grey tom slid out into the open, gazing around. The foul stench of decay clung to his matted fur.

"I thought I smelled intruders," he drawled. "Cats that have no reason to be here."

His eyes rested on Swishpaw, before moving over to Foxleap, crouched next to her.

"We need the ginger one," the tom growled. "The silver one… I don't care what you do with her."

Shadowy shapes flitted out from the trees, heading towards Swishpaw and Foxleap. The ginger warrior stood, lashing her tail.

"Stop," she growled, her eyes burning with anger, and – Swishpaw thought – a bit of fear.

Foxleap snarled, arching her back, and flames flickered over the attacking cats. Swishpaw gasped, looking from Foxleap – who must have created the fire – and the shadowy cats, who didn't collapse, dying, but continued forward, completely consumed in flames.

"What… how…" she muttered.

The grey tom turned to her, grinning.

"Your friend can create fire, but she can't control it," he growled. "And as for us…" He bared his teeth, revealing broken fangs. "You can't kill us. We're already dead."

* * *

Just to clear a few things up- yes, I have read Omen of the Stars, and I know dead cats can die. These cats were prepared for Foxleap, and covered themselves in water. Hopefully that explains it.

I will do Swishpaw's point of view again, not the next chapter, but the one after.

-SkyStorm


	11. Nine- Rogues

Happy New Years everyone! I can't believe its 2018! Well, happy 2018, and on with the story.

But first, reviews.

 **Venomheart the Dreamer** \- Thanks for telling me. I'll probably put a related short story in there sometime.

 **Sharpbreeze** \- Thanks! I'm really glad you like it.

 **Cloudy Dreamcatcher** \- Thanks. She'll be in the next chapter as well.

* * *

Pouncepaw crouched at the edge of the den, Moonkit by her side. A ginger rogue sat a tail-length in front of them, his back turned. He'd been guarding them all through the day, and in the darkness of the night Pouncepaw hoped they could escape.

"Remember the plan," Pouncepaw hissed. "I distract them while you…"

"Run out of camp and wait for you," Moonkit finished. "Go."

Pouncepaw walked forwards to sit besides the rogue. He turned towards her, snarling, his amber eyes glowing with hatred. Pouncepaw flinched back.

"Get back!" he spat.

 _Be friendly. Calm and friendly_.

"What's your name?" Pouncepaw asked, keeping her voice light and refusing to move.

The rogue relaxed slightly, clearly believing she wasn't trying to run away.

"Comet," he mewed. "And you?"

"Pouncepaw."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Moonkit slip out of the den, but forced her eyes to not follow the kit's path.

"So you're an apprentice," Comet said.

Pouncepaw froze for a moment, surprised at the rogue's knowledge of the Clans.

"H-how do you know that?" she stammered.

"Shade has eyes and ears everywhere," Comet hissed.

"Wait…" Pouncepaw mewed. _You can't mean it. You can't mean it_. "You don't mean…"

 _Don't say it. Please don't say it._

"There are traitors inside your precious Clans," Comet growled, his eyes glittering.

 _No, no, no. We_ have _to tell Blazestar_.

"No Clan cat would work for Shade!" Pouncepaw declared.

"This has gone on too long," the rogue snarled. "Get back, Pounce, _now_."

"Kits being unco-operative?" a black she-cat mewed, padding out of the shadows.

Comet turned to face her, dipping his head. "Of course they are, Slink."

While his back was turned, Pouncepaw ran. She sprinted through the camp, and squirmed through the entrance, which was just as well fortified as Clan entrances. Moonkit stared up at her as she burst out.

"Run?"

"Run!" Pouncepaw confirmed.

They dashed off together. From behind her Pouncepaw could hear Comet and Slink yowling, "They've escaped! The kits have escaped!"

Pouncepaw sprinted as fast as she could, Moonkit, despite being several moons younger, right at her side.

"Which way's LightClan?" Moonkit panted.

Pouncepaw stopped, staring around.

"I-I don't know."

"How can you not know?" Moonkit growled in frustration, coming to a halt.

"I wasn't…" Pouncepaw began, before hearing heavy thudding from behind them.

"Go!" she yowled, butting Moonkit forwards.

Moonkit stumbled, but regained her footing and dashed off. Pouncepaw went to follow, but a paw clamped down hard on her tail.

"Going somewhere?" Comet mewed lightly.

"I've got the other one," a rough voice growled.

A brown tom stepped out of the shadows holding Moonkit in his jaws. His unnaturally large teeth were curled around the kit's scruff, and small scratches covered his face and neck.

"Help!" Moonkit hissed, struggling to escape.

Spurred into action, Pouncepaw kicked Comet in the face, claws unsheathed. The rogue fell back, and she leapt towards the tom holding Moonkit. Almost immediately she was flipped onto her back and pinned to the ground by a black and white she-cat. Slowly, deliberately, the rogue placed a paw on her neck, claws extended. Pouncepaw tried to shrink back into the ground, her heart beating fast as fear raced through her.

"What do we have here?" a familiar voice mewed smoothly.

Pouncepaw tensed, her fear forgotten as hate flooded her body.

"Two kits, running away?" Shade continued, stepping into sight. "Let her up, Nix. This one won't run."

The black and white she-cat dipped her head and stepped back. Pouncepaw scrambled to her feet.

"Back off Shade," she snarled. "Or I'll-I'll kill you."

Shade laughed. "And wouldn't that be a happy ending," he mewed. "But I'm not so easy to kill."

He padded forward, green eyes glinting. Pouncepaw backed up, her hate replaced by a fresh wave of fear. Shade growled with pleasure before knocking her over with a quick blow to head. Pouncepaw lay stunned for a moment, and by the time she'd recovered her wits Shade was standing over her, his paws planted firmly on her shoulders.

"Let this be a lesson to traitors and those who would run to me," Shade mewed, his voice carrying to the gathered rogues.

Pouncepaw's eyes widened and her heart started racing. _I could die. I really,_ really _don't want to die._ She struggled against Shade, but he raised a paw and placed a claw next to her eye.

"Careful now, or I might slip," he growled softly.

Pouncepaw grew still, staring at Shade in terror.

"Good," Shade mewed.

With a flick of his paw he scored three deep lines down the side of Pouncepaw's face. Pouncepaw pulled her head away, gasping at the pain. Shade turned away, giving her a final glance over his shoulder.

"Be careful, Pounce, or it'll be your eye next."

* * *

Sorry for all these short chapters. I'll try make the next one longer.

But anyway, up to now was prewritten (with editing) and I'm not sure what to do now. I will go back to Swishpaw and Foxleap and finish that but i don't know what should happen. Ideas are welcome.

-SkyStorm


	12. Disclaimer

Hi, SkyStorm here.

Just letting you know that I'm taking a break from Gathering Darkness. I'm not quite sure where to take it next. I know, I know, I need to plan. I'm also kinda sick of writing Warriors. (You probably all hate me now.)

Yeah, so it'll be a while before any more chapters come out.

See you, and thanks for reading!


	13. Ten- Trees

So Gathering Darkness is finally back. Sorry for the long break, but here's the next chapter, so enjoy.

* * *

"You can't be dead," Swishpaw mewed.

"Oh, of course we can be," the grey tom growled.

The flaming cats continued forward, the flames dying down, revealing their fur beneath.

"No," Swishpaw mewed, shaking her head. "Dead cats are dead. They don't move, they don't walk, they don't talk."

The grey tom faked an offended look.

"What, have they not told you about StarClan yet?"

"You aren't StarClan," Foxleap snarled.

"What else would we be?" the tom challenged.

"There are other ancestors," Foxleap spat. "All I know is that you're not ours."

The grey tom purred. "What if I told you I had a warrior name? An _AnimalClan_ warrior name?"

"I wouldn't believe you," Swishpaw growled, stepping forward to stand beside Foxleap.

"Oh I don't care what you believe," the tom hissed. "You'll be dead soon enough."

Foxleap crouched, baring her teeth. "I bet your name was Foxheart."

The ginger warrior pushed off, leaping at the grey tom. He backed up, but not quickly enough, and Foxleap's claws left long scratches across his face. And then the shadow cats reached her, and Swishpaw lost sight of Foxleap in a whirl of fur, claws and a clinging scent of mould. Cats attacked from all sides, swiping and biting before retreating back. Teeth clamped down on her back leg, and Swishpaw yowled in pain, tearing herself free and whirling around to leap on her attacker. He hissed and struggled to push her off, but… _Wait. Why is his fur wet?_ The cat pulled a paw free and slashed her chest. Reacting quickly, Swishpaw sliced his nose open and blood welled to the surface of the wound. _Blood. They can be injured. Maybe that's why his fur was wet. Water beats fire. And if they can be injured… they can be killed._ Swishpaw slammed a paw down on the tom's neck with all her strength, and felt something snap. He went limp under her paws and she shuddered in revulsion, thinking of how easily that could be her.

"Foxleap!" she yowled. "They can die!"

She stepped away from the tom's body before noticing that he was… fading. _Normal cats do not do that. Maybe these are dead cats._ Swishpaw looked up from his body to see that the shadow cats had backed up, forming a circle around her. Swishpaw spun around, seeing that there was only five cats, far less than she'd originally thought. The cats stalked closer, tightening their circle around her and leaving no easy ways to escape.

Which left her one option.

Swishpaw spun around and charged at a white tom. He crouched, ready to pounce, and time seemed to slow down. She watched his eyes track her movements and saw him tense. He seemed to push off the ground in slow motion, his paws reaching for her, the claws glinting in the moonlight. And Swishpaw leapt into action, ducking and sliding under the white cat. Her momentum carried her a fair way past him and she caught a brief glimpse of Foxleap and the grey tom wrestling before whipping around just in time to take a sharp blow to the head. She staggered back, pain shooting through her, and dimly noticed the white tom running towards her.

 _Swishpaw, focus_! she scolded herself.

The world shifted back into focus and Swishpaw ducked the tom's blow, before rearing up and slamming him into the ground. Instantly paws were dragging her off him. Swishpaw swung around, the enemy claws ripping off chunks of fur as she tore free. Swishpaw winced in pain, suddenly all too aware of all her injuries. Fur and skin was missing from both flanks and her chest was bleeding heavily. She backed up as the five cats advanced on her, hissing and spitting. The white tom was in the centre, his fur matted with red. He was flanked by two pale brown she-cats. A grey she-cat and a black tom were creeping around to either side of her, blocking her escape in those directions. She realised with an abrupt shock that both Foxleap and the grey tom had disappeared. _Surely Foxleap wouldn't just leave me?_ Then again, the grey tom could have won. Swishpaw shivered. _What are they going to do with us?_ The grey tom had mentioned killing her, but the other cats could have easily done so and they hadn't. A paw slammed into her face, cutting off her thoughts.

"Wake up, Clanner," the white tom growled. "We're here."

Swishpaw growled in response, struggling to hold her now throbbing headache at bay. She looked around anyway, her eyes widening in surprise. She stood in a small clearing ringed by several trees. _Nine._ Cats crept around the trees, most with matted fur, and all with the clinging scent of death and decay. The grey tom stood nearby.

"Wonderful, isn't it," he said. "Have a look inside the trees."

Swishpaw stared at him blankly. _Inside_ the trees? She looked anyway, her eyes widening as she recognised the ginger fur of Foxleap collapsed in a small hole dug out at the base of a tree. Two cats stood beside it, lips pulled back from their fangs. Swishpaw's gaze flicked across to the next tree and her breath hitched in her throat. _Beetlepaw_. His amber eyes stared at her from the small gap, fear and hopelessness reflected in them. His head took up the rest of the space, his ears pinned back and whiskers trembling. Help me, he mouthed. Swishpaw stared back.

"Beetle-" she started, a heavy cuff to the side of her head cutting her off.

Her fellow apprentice's eyes stared at her pleadingly, and Swishpaw turned away, unable to meet them knowing that she'd failed. Her eyes lit on a small black she-cat sitting just outside another tree washing herself calmly. She didn't smell like the other cats. She smelt like the Clans. The she-cat looked up, her yellow eyes meeting Swishpaw's. _Nightpaw_. This was _Nightpaw_. The apprentice smirked at the look on Swishpaw's face. _This is where… this is where they've all gone. But how are they here? And why?_

The grey tom paced in front of her. "So, you see we have all your missing warriors. Now run back to your precious Clans and tell them. I'm sure they'll be very interested."

He yawned, revealing his chipped and broken teeth.

Swishpaw met Beetlepaw's eyes one last time, before tearing her gaze away and running away. _I'll be back_ , she promised. _Don't worry, Beetlepaw, I'll come back for you._

* * *

Hope you liked it. It was a fun chapter to write and I love Swish and Beetle. I am really sorry for the super long break. I don't really have any excuses so yeah, apologies to everyone who was reading this. I think I've improved my writing ability slightly, so yay for that!

I also have another story out, Storms of Sand. It's a warriors and wings of fire crossover, so if you're interested please check it out.

Well, that's all for now.

~Skystorm


	14. Yep, this is over

Ok, Skystorm here.

After reading over Gathering Darkness, I've noticed how much of a complicated and confused mess the story is, and I have decided to discontinue it.

Really sorry to anyone who liked the story, I'm just not enjoying writing it anymore.

If you'd like to continue or write this yourself, please PM me. To be honest, I don't really expect anyone to want to do this, but I'm leaving it as an option.

I might, _might_ , redo this in the future. But it'll be done without the weird powers, and in a lot less perspectives. I'll be sticking to one Clan, and, well, a lot will be changed. I'll go with either AnimalClan or LightClan cause they're my favourites. If you want a redo of Gathering Darkness though, I will need help choosing which Clan. So you can vote in the reviews if you want.

Anyway, if you want to check it out, I have a warriors/wings of fire crossover called Storms of Sand, and I'm working on a new warriors story with winged cats. Yes, winged cats. Because I can.

Well bye, hope to see you at my other story(s).

~Skystorm


End file.
